Niebla Oscura
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Kanda va a una misión clasificada como “misión de la muerte” debido al hecho de que nadie ha regresado de ella todavía. Todo estaba yendo bien entre ellos. ¿Ahora qué hará Allen? Yullen. Traducción: Dark Mist de TaikoProtectorNinja. Capitulo 02 arriba.
1. Capitulo 01: Triste Regreso

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Katsura Hoshino-sama.

**Pareja:** Yullen.

**Advertencia:** Romance / Angustia.

"…" = diálogos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: ¡¡Ohayou!! Aquí les traigo otra traducción. Yayyyy… ^^

Mitsi/Litsi: ¿aun no se te ocurre nada?

Yuuram: nop T.T

Litsi: n_nU

Mitsi: deja de lamentarte y continúa con esto… ¬¬

Yuuram: Ok… bueno como decía… aquí les traigo otra traducción de TaikoProtectorNinja esta vez titulada "Dark Mist".

Mitsi/Litsi: aahhh…

Mitsi: interesante… mentira… en realidad me vale una mierda quien la allá escrito.

Yuuram/Litsi: ¿quieres dejar de ser tan grosera?

Mitsi: nop…

Litsi: olvidando a la malvada de Mitsi…

Mitsi: ¬¬

Yuuram: aquí está la traducción…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Notas de__ TaikoProtectorNinja:_

**Disclaimer: **olvídenlo. Ni siquiera voy a jugar con esto. Todas sabemos que no soy dueña de nada

**Precauciones****: **mmm… ¿tristeza? Hasta me hizo llorar. Ohhh y maldecir por supuesto.

Está bien así vine con esta idea hace un tiempo. No la escribí hasta ahora. Traten con ella.

Los personajes son OOC.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Niebla Oscura**__**:**_

_**Capitulo 01**__**: Triste Regreso.**_

Allen camino dentro de la sede de la Orden Oscura. Su hogar o por lo menos eso es lo que la ha estado llamando por los últimos años. Cuando camino dentro no saludo con el usual '¡bienvenido a casa!' y 'buen trabajo.'

No en su lugar era bienvenido por pena, miradas llenas de compasión. Solo una cosa paso (1) directo por su mente. Kanda.

-Flash Back-

"Kanda," dijo Allen siguiendo a Kanda como un pequeño perrito perdido en la noche después de que Kanda regresara de una agotadora misión.

"¿Qué Moyashi?" dijo Kanda un poco molesto.

Allen camino y abrazo a Kanda, en mitad del pasillo. Agradeciendo que no había nadie alrededor para ver. "Te extrañe. Estoy feliz de que regresaras a salvo." dijo quedamente Allen mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Kanda.

Kanda dejo salir un suspiro y abrazo de regreso al joven. "También te extrañe." dijo de regreso en el oído del más joven antes de jalar su rostro hacia arriba y besarlo.

Lástima que no notaron a Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, y a algunos otros que habían girado en el pasillo.

Boquiabiertos, gritos, empujones, chillidos y maldiciones. Todos ellos podían ser escuchados del pasillo.

Para ser más claros. El grupo entero se quedo boquiabierto cuando los vio. Al mismo tiempo Lenalee y Lavi corrieron y empujaron a Kanda lejos de Allen. Le gritaron a Kanda y –sorpresa, sorpresa- Kanda les grito de regreso. Pobre Allen, estaba sonrojado un rojo profundo. La pareja había sido arrastrada a la oficina de Komui. Ahí ellos, bueno más bien Kanda, explico que ellos se habían estado viendo por algunos meses. Rápidamente se difundió en el lugar sobre los dos, y sigue hasta este día sin saberse quien lo había dicho.

-Fin Del Flash Back-

Se habían llevado meses para que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. Ahora era como si el tiempo hubiera desaparecido. Las personas le daban a Allen miradas abatidas y la mayoría ni siquiera miraba a Allen mientas pasaba junto a ellos, desesperadamente buscando a su amor.

Pronto se encontró así mismo en frente de la oficina de Komui. Irrumpió dentro sin pensarlo un segundo.

"¡¡¡¿Dónde está Kanda?!!!" grito Allen mientras miraba a Komui quien estaba informando para variar a la persona a quien estaba buscando.

Los dos hombres miraron hacia Allen luego de regreso uno hacia el otro. Kanda dio un guiño silencioso y se puso de pie. Komui le dio a Allen una sonrisa triste. Kanda camino más y saco a un confundido Allen fuera de la habitación.

"K-Kanda. ¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Allen mirando hacia Kanda con unos ojos llenos de preocupación. "¿Porque todos evitan mirarme o me dan miradas tristes?"

Kanda dejo salir un suspiro. "No es nada Moyashi. No te preocupes sobre eso." Kanda planto un beso dulce en los labios de su amado.

Allen lo beso de regreso y se hubiera podido quedar ahí si el sonido de correr por el pasillo no hubiera capturado la atención de ambos.

"¡¡Kanda!!" lloro Lenalee girando la esquina. "¡¿Es cierto?! ¡¿Te dieron esa 'misión de la muerte'?!" lloro Lenalee preocupada por el chico mayor antes de notar a Allen en sus brazos. Se tapo su boca dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Los ojos de Allen se ampliaron. Miraba como Lenalee se hundía en el shock. Difícilmente podía escuchar a Kanda gritarle a la chica quien corrió lejos inmediatamente.

Todos sabían acerca de la misión que ahora estaba considerada como 'misión de la muerte'. Todos los que habían ido habían desaparecido. Buscadores, exorcistas, e incluso Akuma´s habían desaparecido. Nadie sabía que le pasaba a esos que desaparecían.

Los ojos de Allen comenzaron a romperse mientras miraba a su amado. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada salió.

Kanda dejo salir un suspiro frustrado y tomo al joven, quien estaba escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Kanda camino hacia su habitación, ignorando todas las miradas de simpatía. Todos sabían acerca de esta misión. Todos ellos sabían que Allen se iba a romper.

Kanda abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro asegurándola detrás de él. Camino hacia la cama. Se sentó en ella y abrazo al más joven en su regazo.

Allen respiro con dificultad el aire una vez que sintió que habían dejado de moverse. Las lágrimas parecían seguir, sin permiso, sin fin. Sollozo en los brazos de su amado como si alguien acabara de morir.

Kanda silenciosamente acaricio el blanco cabello de nieve de Allen esperando a que su amado se calmara hasta el punto en que finalmente pudiera hablar.

Después de acerca diez minutos de sollozar en el mismo lugar Allen finalmente miro a su amado, lagrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos suplicantes.

"Tengo que ir Allen," dijo Kanda agitando su cabeza usando el nombre de Allen para mostrar que no tenia opción más allá en el asunto.

"¡Pero! ¡Pero!" Allen dejo salir otro sollozo. "¿N-No pueden mandar a alguien m-más?" lloro Allen dejando salir su egoísmo infantil.

Kanda jalo a Allen más cerca y acaricio su cabello de nuevo. "La única persona que podían enviar era tu." Informo solemnemente Kanda. "Los altos mandos quieren que cualquiera tu, yo, Lavi o Krory vaya. Pero Krory y Lavi ya están en una misión y no hay forma en el infierno que yo te deje tomar esta misión." Kanda dijo severamente la última parte.

"¡Pero!" Allen lloro "¡¡¡Y-Yo no quiero perderte!!!" lloro Allen aventando sus brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello de Kanda.

"No me perderás." Respondió gentilmente Kanda.

"¿Lo prometes?" pregunto Allen a través de nuevas lagrimas.

"Por supuesto. Es tarde. No tengo que partir hasta mañana en la mañana así que durmamos juntos esta noche." Dijo Kanda sacando a patadas sus botas y acostándose jalando a Allen con él.

Allen asintió silenciosamente. No era hasta que se daba cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Allen se coloco en los brazos de su amado cayendo dormido minutos después.

A la siguiente mañana Allen despertó encontrándose a si mismo solo en la habitación de Kanda. Se sentó rápidamente mirando alrededor para ver si podía reconocer a Kanda. Pero todo lo que encontró fue una nota puesta al lado del reloj de arena que decía 'Allen'.

Reteniendo las lagrimas se levanto y camino hacia la mesa y abrió la nota.

'_Para el tiempo en que tengas esto, yo me abre ido a mi misión. No quise despertarte para decir adiós porque esto no es un adiós. Estaré en casa pronto así que mantente junto hasta que regrese. Aishiteru._

_Con amor, Kanda'_

Allen volvió a bajar la nota y camino de regreso a la cama. Se acostó boca abajo y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

"No es un adiós. No es un adiós." Allen se repetía así mismo haciendo lo mejor para calmarse. '¡¡¡Entonces porque se siente tanto como un adiós!!!' grito sollozando de nuevo.

Después de ese día Allen caminaba alrededor, su estado de ánimo era depresivo. Todos lo odiaban*.

Pasada una semana. Komi mando a Allen en una misión. En la misión rápidamente destruyo a todos los Akuma. Sin remordimiento. Sin miedo. Sin dolor. Podía considerarse en él como normal.

Otra semana paso. Una misión más. Esta iba a durar por lo menos dos semanas. Tenía que recuperar alguna inocencia que habían encontrado. Esta misión fue hecha sin algún obstáculo.

Allen y el buscador que lo acompañaba finalmente llegaron de regreso a la sede. Allen tomo la inocencia y se dirigió derecho a la oficina de Komui. Mientras se acercaba a la oficina escucho la voz de Komui.

"Kanda no nos ha contactado desde que partió de su parada." Komui suspiro. "Eso solo fue dos días después de que lo mandamos."

"No cree que el también desapareció, ¿o sí?" dijo la voz de Reever. (2)

"Eso me temo. ¡¡Maldición!!" grito Komui mientras golpeaba con sus manos en el escritorio más bien como enviando papeles a volar. "¡¡Les dije que esto pasaría!! ¡¡¡Porque no me escucharon!!!" chillo la voz de Komui llena de remordimiento.

"No es tu culpa, Komui." Dijo Reever intentando calmar a Komui. Dejo salir un suspiro. "¿Vamos a hacerlo el muerto como a los otros?" pregunto de mala gana Reever.

Debió de haber hecho una señal con la cabeza porque Allen escucho el arrastramiento de papeles.

"No." Susurro Allen deslizándose contra el muro. "No. El no puede… Lo prometió." susurro Allen esperando desesperadamente que alguien viniera y le dijera que estaba escuchando cosas y que el enfadado samurái estaba en el comedor comiendo su soba como el arrogante bastardo que era. Pero nadie vino. Nadie le dijo eso. Se fue de ahí, mientras su mundo se caía en pedazos, en el piso en completo y absoluto dolor.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Reever camino fuera de la puerta de la oficina y lo vio.

'¡No! ¡¡Maldición, el era la última persona que esperábamos decirle!!' grito Reever en su mente mientras miraba hacia el tembloroso cuerpo de Allen Walker. "¿Allen?" dijo Reever mientras lentamente se dirigía a tocar su hombro para llamar su atención.

Antes de que pudiera llegar completamente al nivel de Allen dicha persona se puso de pie. El cabello cubría sus ojos. Empujo la inocencia que recolecto en las manos de Reever antes de retirarse (3) dejando a Reever en shock.

Corrió directamente hasta la habitación de Kanda. Solo había una forma de decir si era cierto. El loto (4). Tenía que ver al loto.

Ignoro cada una y todas las llamadas para él. Cuando llego a la habitación que estaba buscando dejo salir un respiro. Tiro la puerta abierta cerrándola de golpe y asegurándola detrás de él.

Miro hacia el reloj de arena con la nota que Kanda le había dejado tres semanas antes. Estaba vacío. No había loto. No había ni siquiera un pétalo en el fondo del cristal. Era como si el tiempo de Kanda solo hubiera desaparecido (5). Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí para comenzar.

Allen miraba el reloj de arena vacio. Lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

"E-él mintió" susurro Allen mientras caminaba hacia la cama sin quitar sus ojos del reloj de arena. "T-Todo lo que tuvimos, s-se fue. Solo así" Allen sintió la primer lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Pero esta vez Kanda no estaba aquí limpiarlas lejos. No estaba ahí para decirle a Allen que todo estaría bien. Para decirle y confortarlo.

Todas las memorias de su tiempo juntos paso enfrente de sus ojos. Cada vez que pasaron juntos en esta habitación. Cada vez que se abrazaban y besaban.

"Todo se fue. Todo termino" dijo Allen tristemente mientras que colocaba su cabeza en la almohada, teniendo lo que quedaba de Kanda, enviado en la cama. Sus lágrimas caían como lluvia.

¿Continuara?…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Notas finales de TaikoProtectorNinja:_

**Taiko: **está bien a todos los que les guste esto es un lucky. Porque 1) solo hay dos personajes. 2) ya termine de escribirlo (tendré el capitulo dos pronto). Y 3) estoy enojada/deprimida por el momento y si hubiera escrito esto después de esta noche solo dios sabe en que la hubiera convertido. De seguro la hubiera hecho más oscura con más cambios sin final feliz.

**Kanda: **………

**Allen: **… Bueno ummm *mira lejos de Taiko* Review´s por favor. Ayudaran a Tai-chan a levantar su espíritu. Por favor les ruegos sus review antes de que nos haga algo a mí y a Kanda *llorar* ¡¡¡¡¡Por Favor!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Notas:**_

1.- aquí en realidad seria "disparo".

2.- la palabra correcta seria decir "salió".

3.- creo que aquí más bien seria "empujo" o "brillo".

4.- ya saben la flor de loto que tiene Kanda.

5.- aquí en realidad debería decir "solo desapareció".

* Aquí Taiko-chan hace referencia a que todos odian el estado de ánimo de Allen.

- he puesto algunas comas.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: bueno eso es todo… T^T

Litsi: T_T ¿en verdad?

Yuuram: siiiii… wuaaa

Litsi: mira… hasta Mitsi está llorando… T_T

Mitsi: T^T no es cierto… lo que pasa es que me entro algo en los ojos…

Yuuram: T^T

Litsi: wuaaa… no es justo… Allen-kun… Kanda-kun… nooooo…

Mitsi: snif… snif… snif…

Yuuram: es broma ^^

Mitsi/Litsi: ¿broma?

Mitsi: me las vas a… snif… pagar…

Yuuram: aunque si es triste… las veré en el final del fic…

Litsi: ¿entonces si hay más?

Yuuram: claro… después de todo Allen-kun y Kanda-kun deben terminar siempre juntos… ^-^

Litsi: Yayyyy…

Mitsi: ¬¬ bueno al menos no será tan malo… creo…

Yuuram: ¡¡Hasta pronto!!


	2. Cap 02: ¿Misión y Feliz Regreso A Casa?

_**~ D. Gray-Man ~**_

**Disclaimer:** D. Gray-Man no es de mi pertenencia, sino de Katsura Hoshino-sama.

**Pareja:** Yullen

**Advertencia:** Romance / Angustia.

"…" = diálogos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: ¡Hola! Bueno estoy de regreso con el segundo y último capituló de 'Niebla Oscura'… n_n

Litsi: wuaaa… pobre Allen-kun… wuaaa… ojala y todo haiga sido un muy mal sueño… T^T

Mitsi: ¬¬ no fue un sueño, babosa…

Litsi: nooooo… Kanda-kkkuuuuunnn…

Mitsi: ¬¬ das pena ajena…

Yuuram: déjala… además ya verán que todo se solucionara… snif… tal vez y hasta termina con un final feliz…

Litsi: snif… ojala… snif…

Mitsi: mejor comienza de una buena vez…

Yuuram: Oki doki…

Yuuram: por cierto… recuerden que el fic le pertenece a TaikoProtectorNinja…

Litsi: siiiii…

Mitsi: ya lo sabíamos…

Yuuram: bueno, ahora si… aquí está la traducción el segundo capítulo…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Notas de TaikoProtectorNinja:_

**Disclaimer: **ya lo había dicho…

**Precauciones: **tristeza, maldiciones, y chicoxchico

(Riendo como un hombre… mujer) muchas personas no quieren que Kanda muera. (Risas) ¡¡¡Tal vez el muera!!! Está bien, entonces este es el ultimo capitulo… Ahora la pregunta para ti es el final de 'felices para siempre' o el final de 'juntos en la muerte'. (Risas oscuras) Invitados lo averiguaran ahora.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Niebla Oscura**__**:**_

_**Capitulo 02**__**: ¿Misión y Feliz Regreso A Casa?**_

Kanda llego a su parada. Estaba todavía a una milla de la localización de los extraños sucesos. Frunció el ceño profundamente. Tenía que terminar la misión tan rápido como fuera posible y regresar con su Moyashi así el joven no haría nada estúpido.

"Pero primero…" Kanda susurro bajo su aliento así mismo mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono en la pequeña estación. Conecto su golem al teléfono y llamo a Komui.

"¿Hola?" contesto Allen obviamente seguía deprimido por ser forzado a mandar a Kanda en la misión de muerte.

"Soy yo." Puntualizo Kanda. "Estoy en mi parada. Voy a ir a checar el área. Te llamo si encuentro algo."

"Está bien y Kanda, por favor. ¡Te suplico! Se cuidadoso. No tengo idea de cómo lidiar decirle a Allen alguna mala noticia acerca de ti." imploro Komui. Eso era cierto. Nadie excepto Kanda sabia como darle a Allen malas noticias. Sobre todo (1) si las malas noticias eran acerca de él…

'Solo dios sabe lo que el Moyashi podría hacer' pensó Kanda así mismo debido a que tenía algunas ideas sobre lo que el más joven podría hacer y no le gustaban la mayoría de ellas. "Entiendo." Kanda suspiro. "te contactare pronto." Fue la última palabra que Kanda dijo antes de colgar.

'Ahora a lo principal, a esa ciudad que dicen en el centro del maldito desorden.' Kanda reflexiono sobre si mismo mientras caminaba a través de un pequeño pueblo. Las personas lo miraron, señalado por el uniforme. Sobre escucho a algunos de ellos decir que otra persona había desaparecido y que él era el siguiente. '¡¿Cuántos malditos buscadores y exorcistas habían mandado a este maldito lugar?!'

Finalmente después de acerca de diez minutos Kanda salió del pueblo. Se dirigió al lugar que le señalado uno de los visitantes que incluso lo alerto acerca de la posibilidad de desaparecer como los otros que lo hicieron antes que él. Kanda solo dio un 'che' al hombre antes de dirigirse a su camino.

'No. yo no voy a terminar como los otros. Yo tengo que regresar.' pensó Kanda manteniendo su mano alerta en Mugen, listo para cualquier ataque que pidiera llegar.

Kanda camino por otros treinta minutos antes de que el cielo comenzara a obscurecerse. Una extraña neblina como niebla salió de ningún lado. Kanda paro por un momento. Mirando fijamente a la niebla Kanda observo como lentamente flotaba hacia él. Solo fueron unos momentos antes de que lo envolviera. La cosa extraña acerca de la niebla es que era de un color oscuro.

Kanda aun podía seguir viendo el camino así que decidió caminar a través de la niebla, manteniendo su mano en Mugen.

No estaba sorprendido cuando corrió hacia un Akuma. Rápidamente lo mato. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que no podía ver nada más en el área, la cual no estaba lejos, solo a unos pasos alrededor.

"Maldita niebla." Gruño mientras seguía caminando.

Horas después vio a su reloj de bolsillo. Leyó 12:37. Cuando Kanda miro hacia arriba la tenue luz del sol obscurecido por la niebla se encontró que estaba cerca de ponerse.

"Maldición esto debe estar roto." Gruño Kanda mirando de regreso hacia abajo al reloj pero esta vez noto que el segundero no se estaba moviendo.

Kanda chasqueo su lengua en frustración. Continúo caminando. Llego alrededor de más Akuma perdidos en la niebla como él. El sol había dejado de descender hacia lo que él pudiera decir.

"Así que esto es lo que está haciendo desaparecer a todos." Dijo Kanda con el entrecejo fruncido.

Kanda continúo moviéndose. Venían alrededor más Akuma. Lo que él no esperaba era que pasar a través de uno de los buscadores que se habían desaparecido.

Lentamente el número de personas con él incrementaron su fastidio. Incluso encontró al exorcista que había venido antes que él.

'Esto se está poniendo ridículo.' se quejo Kanda en su mente mientras dejaba de relajarse. 'No tengo idea de cuánto ha pasado desde que llegue aquí. ¡El flujo de tiempo parece ser tan diferente! ¡¡Maldigo esta inocencia!!' maldijo Kanda.

La mayoría de las personas que han desaparecido aquí ni siquiera sabían que había pasado un día. Ni siquiera meses.

Kanda miro al grupo que no lo estaban acompañando. Había alrededor de 15 viajeros, diez buscadores, y uno que otro exorcista. 25 personas que ser protegidas por 2 exorcistas y no había como decir cuántos Akuma había en la maldita niebla.

"¡Hey mami! ¿Qué es esa bonita luz?" pregunto una linda chica señalando a la tenue luz.

Kanda miro hacia esta. Vio la luz de la que la niña estaba hablando. No era el sol lo que significaba una cosa.

"¡Finalmente! ¡Así que ahí es donde la maldita inocencia estaba oculta!" Kanda gruño levantándose. Todos los viajeros lo miraron como loco.

"Seguiremos a través de la luz, está bien." Kanda dijo simplemente.

Les tomo una eternidad acercarse a la inocencia y había más Akuma en el camino. Cuando ellos finalmente alcanzaron el área donde estaba la inocencia la niebla estaba brillando (2) fuertemente. Pero ahora Kanda sabia donde estaba.

La niebla parecía intentar empujar a Kanda de regreso pero a él no le importaba. Tenía que obtener la maldita cosa así podría regresar con su Moyashi.

Finalmente Kanda agarro la inocencia. La niebla desapareció inmediatamente. Se encontró así mismo en la mitad de una pequeña ciudad con el grupo de personas fuera.

Escucho los gritos desde fuera del muro. Cuando camino fuera todos le aplaudieron y gritaron. Pero a él ni siquiera le importo mirar a los buscadores y al exorcista a quien todos saludaron.

Partieron acerca de treinta minutos después de que Kanda agarrara la inocencia. De regreso en la ciudad Kanda primero desapareció luego de que descubrió que habían pasado meses desde que había desaparecido en la niebla.

"¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!" grito Kanda golpeando una pared cercana. "¡Ellos probablemente ahora me marcaron como muerto!" grito Kanda. Los buscadores y otro exorcista retrocedieron lejos de él.

Tanto los golem de Kanda y del otro exorcista habían sido destruidos así que ellos no tenían forma de contactarse a la sede.

Kanda, el otro exorcista, y tres de los buscadores tomaron más cercano tren de regreso. Solo eran unas cuantas horas de viaje. Él deseaba que el viaje pudiera ir rápido.

Habían pasado meses desde ellos marcaron a Kanda como muerto. Allen se había vuelto completamente dormido. Todos en la sede extrañaban al viejo Allen. Pero nada lo sacaba de su depresión. ¡Lavi y Lenalee habían intentado todo! Todavía nada funcionaba. Estaba comiendo menos y se quedaba más en su habitación. El apenas veía a otros para la comida y misiones.

Nadie sabía qué hacer. Muchas personas solo habían dejado al chico solo. Algunos todavía intentaban animarlo.

La habitación de Kanda había sido dejada sin tocar. Komui todavía tenía alguna esperanza de que Kanda pudiera reaparecer como si nada hubiera pasado. Una esperanza en la que la mayoría de las personas se habían dado por vencidas.

Las misiones habían dejado de venir. Era una semana de relajarse finalmente. Todos los exorcistas estaban de regreso. Así que cuando Komui escucho que alguien estaba viniendo de una misión estaba confundido sin igual. O por lo menos hasta que recordó a Kanda. Sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¡¡Dile a Allen que venga y rápido!!" dijo Komui brincando y corriendo para darle la bienvenida al exorcista que estaban esperando que finalmente llegara después de ocho meses.

El buscador que se reporto a Komui corrió a la habitación de Allen y toco.

"¿Quién es?" la opaca voz vino de detrás de la puerta.

"Komui-san quiere que vayas al camino subterráneo (3)" informo el buscador.

Allen abrió la puerta y miro fijamente al buscador con ojos azules/plateados opacos. "¿Para qué?" pregunto.

"No estoy seguro."

Allen dejo salir un suspiro antes de caminar fuera de su habitación y dirigirse al camino subterráneo (3).

"¡¡¡Bienvenido de regreso!!!" grito felizmente Kanda. "¡¡Sabia que podías hacerlo Kanda!!" chillo Komui mientras Kanda brincaba fuera del bote.

"¿Quién esta jodiendo? ¿Donde está Allen?" pregunto Kanda mientras corría a través de la entrada e ir a encontrar a su amado.

"¡¡¡¡¡K-K-K-Kanda!!!!!" grito Allen viniendo de la entrada y brincando hasta su amado, golpeándolos a ambos en el suelo.

"¡¡Moyashi!!" grito Kanda después de que su trasero golpeara el piso. "Que dem…" Kanda se detuvo cuando vio a Allen. Estaba tan delgado. Sus músculos seguían ahí pero solo apenas.

"¡¡K-Kanda!! ¡¡¡C-Creí que estabas muero!!!" Allen estaba vertiendo lágrimas de felicidad.

Komui solo sonrío por la escena. Él y los otros dejaron a Allen y a Kanda en su reunión.

"¡¡No me vuelvas a dejar otra vez!!" lloro Allen.

Kanda dejo salir un suspiro y jalo el rostro de Allen para que lo mirara. "Te dije que regresaría a casa. Siento que me tomara tanto tiempo." Kanda respondió después de examinar todo el rostro del joven. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y lo miro como si nunca hubiera sonreído. Kanda lo beso suavemente antes de susurrar en los ojos de Allen. "Y si eso es lo que quieres nunca dejare tu lado otra vez."

Allen dejo salir otro sollozo feliz. "¡Sí! Eso es lo que quiero. ¡¡No me vuelvas a dejar otra vez!!" Allen le dio a Kanda un beso descuidado.

"Ahora ven. Te vez como si no hubieras comido apropiadamente en meses." Dijo Kanda levantando a su joven amado solo para obtener un ruido en respuesta. Allen se sonrojo en un rojo profundo y Kanda por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo salir una risa. Una verdadera.

Allen no podía ayudar más que sonreírle a su amado y abrazar su cuello.

"Tadaima." Dijo Kanda.

Los ojos de Allen se iluminaron y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. "Okaeri Nasai." dijo Allen. "Okaeri Nasai."

Fin.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Notas finales de TaikoProtectorNinja:_

**Taiko: **si, fui dulce. Nadie murió XD y ellos obtuvieron su 'felices para siempre'… tierno

**Kanda: **Tsk.

**Allen: **(sniff sniff) Estoy tan feliz de que ella no te matara Kanda (abraza a Kanda)

Taiko: creo que hare otro fic oscuro y matare a Kanda en ese solo por la diversión de hacerlo (risas malvadas) Tal vez la haga una historia tipo Romeo y Julieta. Quién sabe, eso es si la llego a hacer. Si lo haces dime porque ¡¡¡la hare!!!

Allen: ¿Review?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Notas:**_

1.- yo pe puesto "sobre todo", pero en realidad es "en parte".

2.- aquí en realidad seria "esperando", pero no me agrado como sonaba y por esa razón puse brillando.

3.- aquí en realidad es "vía del agua".

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuram: Bueno eso fue todo en esta traducción…

Litsi: hasta la próxima…

Mitsi: ya lárguense…

Yuuram: por cierto… espero que les haya gustado el fic… ya que próximamente…

Litsi: no escribirá más

Mitsi: …

Yuuram: ¿eh? Porque…

Litsi: era broma…

Mitsi: ¬_¬

Yuuram: Aahhh… ya hablando en serio…

Mitsi: no queras decir escribiendo en serio ¿?

Yuuram: jajaja… próximamente estaré subiendo estos fic´s "Una Pregunta", "Un Momento Para Pensar", "A Veces Las Cosas Funcionan", y "Buscando A Esa Única Chica"

Yuuram/Mitsi/Litsi: ¡¡Matta Nee!!


End file.
